Hela 'Zufam
|died= |homeworld= |gender=Female |height=7'2" |weight= |eyes=Gold |cyber= |specialty=Fleet command |sigweapons=* * * |rank= |branch=* *Navy |unit=[[Fleet of Rapturous Glory|Fleet of Rapturous Glory]] |affiliation=* * * |notable= }} Fleet Mistress Hela 'Zufamee is a and naval officer who now serves in the . She is notable as one of the few women in the to reach a flag officer title, and exhibits skill in the fields of marksmanship and strategy that few of her male counterparts are capable of. Raised within the walls of the respected House of 'Zufam, Hela used her standing to reluctantly enlist her into the Covenant military. She led an early career as a soldier, where she amassed enough glory from combating and forces to warrant a place within the elite . She took part in a number of covert operations during the , and would clash on numerous occasions with , surviving each confrontation. Her efforts to slowly gain a leadership position in the Covenant military would be rewarded in , where she staged the recapture of the hijacked Ordained Righteousness. With any doubts now nullified, she was given command of the newly-formed [[Fleet of Rapturous Glory|Fleet of Rapturous Glory]]. Physical Attributes Appearance She is standard height for a female, but is considered attractive for her race, having a slender, but athletic, build and stunning gold eyes that seem to take in very detail she can pick out of her surroundings, a lovely contrast with her darker toned skin. Her smaller size often allows her to be quicker and more nimble then her male counterparts. Personality Serious, Tolerant, Calm, Quiet, Obedient, Hard Working, Shady, Stubborn, Loyal, Parental, Curious, Intelligent, Determined :: Though Hela had to work hard to get where her position she's currently in, she tends to be a bit on the softer side of an attitude. Even though her attitude often makes her quite easy to get along with, she is often scoffed at by many who think she can’t do things due to her being female. She does her best to keep this from holding her down and often enjoys overcoming the odds that are usually put against her. Despite being in the Covenant, she looks at things with a more questioning but unbiased gaze. Often wondering why the Human-Covenant War had been allowed to go on as long as it had. Which, in turn, has led to some very heavy thoughts about things surrounding the Covenant and their Hierarchs in general, things she doesn't voice out loud. She is extremely loyal and obedient to those who lead her and does her best to please. Willing to follow their orders to the letter, expressly once they had earned her full loyalty. She is quite proud of her heritage and will do her best to uphold the honor that comes with it. To her crew, she is could even be considered quite parental towards them, even taking into account the most lesser of Unngoy, and she doesn't like sacrificing her troops without a good reason. This mindset often lead her to butt heads with some former Fleet Masters whose fleets she served in, and has lead to her being often one to be picked as a last for a fleet. She is a good Shipmistress with plenty of potential, and knows how to pick her fights wisely, but her loyalty to those she trusts comes first to her. Equipment She wears black SpecOps armor that had been fitted to her and takes very good care of it, like any Sangheili in her position should, as well as, a flowing cape that she wears mostly around her ship. Knowing how to use any weapon she can find on the battlefield, even going for any human made weapons, despite more radical Sangheili dubbing such weapons as 'unclean', Hela's weapons of choice are the Beam Rifle, Needle Rifle and/or Plasma Repeater, and her Energy Sword, which she often pairs with a wrist blade. She often takes a more ranged approach to her fighting style on the battlefield, due to her smaller size, and has Active Camo on her. She might be a Ship Mistress, but she knows that she cannot fight biology, but often tries to compensate for her weakness's and minimize them. Vehicles History Early Life Hela had a pretty normal childhood growing up in her clan’s more tropical beachside and is the only child of one of the elder females. She is considered a gift due to her mother being thought to have been barren. At a young age, Hela was taught to do everything a youngling was to learn. However, despite learning all this, Hela had shown great determination in learning more about fighting than in the normal ‘female’ activities, though she was taught these skills as well. She was often found either exploring the clan’s territory or bothering her uncles for practice after her chores were done as she grew older. When she was a teenager, that she expressed a desire in joining the Covenant, stating that ‘Why wait for the enemy to come this far, if they are taken cared of before then? Is it not a female’s duty to keep the Keep safe anyways?’. However, it was after she expressed this, that others in her Keep, including her , tried to discourage her, stating that it ‘wasn’t a female’s place to serve in such battles’. Despite this, Hela’s determination would still not be swayed, and after may tries and convincing, the ageing Kaidon finally relented, thinking that perhaps once the youngling was exposed to it that she would return safely soon. Career Human-Covenant War Great Schism Swords of Sanghelios Relations Raxs 'Gatakurr Trivia *The name 'Hel' is taken from the Norse Goddess of the Underworld. List of Appearances *''RP:Legends of Drawn'' Category:Sangheili